The Awakening
by Kiss'n'Kill21
Summary: Hello all. So this is actually a rewrite of my story Her Name was Lily. It is tweaked just a bit with new characters and an actual plot line. I hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all of you on fanfiction who have chosen to read my story. Old and new I would like to welcome you. This story was recently called Least of all I love you, but I changed it to Her Name was Lily, hopefully now, with a more decent title I can edit this fanfic and make it the way it's supposed to be. I was young when I first started writing this and had no idea where this story would go or how I would get it there, but now I think I've got some control over it. I'm editing and reading over it, because while I do have other fanfictions that I haven't updating I am stuck on this one. But don't worry, to those of you who have read my Vampire Kisses story and are wondering when I'm going to update it, I will very soon I promise. I put a lot of time and effort into my works and can't just treat them like silly toys that I don't mind breaking. I like to think and make each one more mine than others. Thank you though, for being so patient and kind with your likes and reviews, I honestly look forward to recieving them. I think that I've prattled on a little too long though, so I'm going to let you go ahead and read my story. :)**

The breeze was a strong on that day, it blew the leaves from the trees and ruffled the long stalks of grass that had yet to be trimmed that month. The shouts of childish laughter could be heard in the distance, no doubt they were playing a new game that involved a heavy ball and perhaps a piece of wood. The large mountainous pristine white house with numerous windows that sat on over sixty acres of land was quiet. The children inside girls; who had no interest in running after a dirty ball all day. The air smelled of green apples and an assortment of flowers. Inside the house, a girl sat with her mother and sisters learning numbers. This girl was ten years of age while her sisters were five and eleven. The ten year old stared out the window, longing to be out there instead of in her home reading a dull book that which she had already mastered. She knew it was not common for a girl to learn but her mother had insisted, none of her children would be stupid. And besides all the girls in France were learning, going to fancy boardingschools; and while that was not acceptable in Italy, they could still get an education. Something to know other than sewing and washing. The girl wanted to be in the garden, the cavernous garden with the dirt and grass and lilies. They were calling her name their name so that she would come to see them-

"Liliana are you paying attention to what I am saying?" Alas, she was stuck in doors, doomed to learn Mathematics by the afternoons end.

"Oh yes I am sorry mother." Lily pushed her heavy blonde hair out of her eyes and gave her mother a smile. Her mother and teacher Signora Bianchi glared at her.

"Now five and two Lily what is it?"

"Um…"

"Its seven mama" said Lily's elder sister Marisol in a stuck up voice.

"Correct my dear" said Signora Bianchi proudly. Lily refrained from rolling her eyes. Her sister was always trying to outdo her, usually she succeeded. After a while, it did get annoying.

"Now Demetria what is eight and four?"

"Twelve isn't it?" The youngest girl said in a shy voice.

"Yes very good dear."

"See even Demetria can do her numbers, you're just not trying hard enough" said Marisol smugly.

"Mari do you ever wish that for once you could hold your tongue and not be so spiteful?" Lily said sharply.

Marisol had a comeback ready.

"Liliana don't you ever wish that you could be normal just like everybody else?"At that Lily stood up and shouted

"I am normal!"

"Normal people don't know what will become of us and themselves in the future now do they?" Marisol shrieked angrily. Their mother stood quickly, slamming her book shut with a resounding crack.

"Girls! Lower your voices Liliana sit down this moment or I'll hand you off to your maid." Lily glared at her sister, the silver in her eyes flashing dangerously

"I would rather that than have to sit in this place and see her face." Marisol gasped a little girls' gasp and stomped her foot.

"Freak!" Again their mother intervened while Demetria sat staring with wide curious eye.

"Enough of this I will not have fighting in my home, none of it!" Lily glared at her sisters and then announced

"I shall go for a walk and clear my head." And with that Lily rushed from the room and through the parlor. She went to walk in the gardens that always was her favorite place to go whenever she had a bad day. And bad days were often in her home. It seemed no matter what Lily did, her- curse got in the way of everything. She sat down on the stone wedged bench with a soft sigh. The garden was exquisite, in the nursery bloomed vervain and lilacs. Lily thought that the roses and lilies were the most beautiful of them all. Slowly she reached down and plucked a daisy from the ground and twirled it between her fingers. What her sister had said wasn't true she reminded herself again just like she did all the other times she and Mari got into fights. She was not a freak she was normal, no one could tell her different. "Mari is just frightened that's all she thinks one day I will see her in a horrible predicament and won't know what to do." But lily would not do that. She willed herself not to see her siblings, she barley wanted to see her parents in her head. Father was away on work. He could get hurt during construction and she told herself not to see. After a while of twirling the daisy she threw it to the ground and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was looking up into the sky. But it wasn't blue, it was black; a dark sea; no swirling pools of ebony and obsidian cracking and falling all around her like ink dripping from a quill. But wait, that wasn't right it couldn't be the sky was blue. She looked more closely, she was falling into the deep, deep black, it was unfathomable and yet compelling. She longed to see more of this endless black, how had it become the sky like this. Then it was going away, slowly ever so slowly receeding and she willed herself to pull to pull on the black and keep it still for her to stare forever. So beautiful, go towards it Lily she said to herself go forward and see the ebony the spaces between the stars. So…..

"Liliana! Liliana what are you doing ragazza?" Lily started. It was then that she realized that she had left her seat and was reaching for the heavens. She realized her eyes were closed and blinked several times to clear them of their haze. Her hands clenched into fist slowly as she turned her head towards the noise. "Liliana child I don't know what I am going to do with you forever running for the gardens." She faced her maid who was shaking her head, hands on hips.

"Clara, do you believe black to be a beautiful colour?" Clara tsked as she took Lily by her hand and pulled her out of the garden

"Why of course not black is the colour of death ragazza why ever would you wonder that?"

"A sea of ebony and obsidian snuck up on me, I was trapped in its beauty."

"Such answers like that will get you a fine teasing from the other children now, you talk in lines, what ever do you mean by it?"

Lily pulled her arm from Clara and looked back up at the sky, which was blue again.

"I dreamt I was falling and kept falling and nothing could stop me." She murmured softly and looked at Clara with her crystal eyes. They were a sea of colours. There was grey which was most dominant, the blue highlighting it made them look of storm clouds and that green, which had snuck its way in there was an oak green that stared hard at you never glazing over or flinching away; waiting patiently for others to back down, others may win the battle, but to Lily they lost the war. Slowly she smiled and turned to Clara. "Can't I stay here a bit longer Clara?"

"No ragazza you must go back to your lessons be considerate, your mother could easily get you a tutor."

"Then why doesn't she we have the money?" Lily started out of the garden with Clara right behind her.

"I believe that your mother loves you too much to be away from you when she surely doesn't need to be." The little girl sighed heavily as they went through the side door into the coffee room.

"I suppose you are right" Lily considered "That and she worries that I will go into my fictional world and predict the future of the tutor." Clara hmmed as she dusted pollen and flecks of dirt off the bottom of Lily's dress.

"Do not speak of that! It is the Devils work!" Lily smiled without humor

"And the beautiful black is the devils work to I suppose is it Clara?"

"No I believe that is your imagination" and she ruffled Lily's hair.

Later on Lily was wandering around the second floor of her home when her sister Demetria waved her over into her room. "What is it Demi?" She asked her sister.

"Come Mari has something she wishes to speak to you about." Lily sighed but reluctantly went into Demetria's room. Marisol was sitting on Demi's bed. So different did they look. While Lily's hair was white gold, Marisol's was burning red. Real red like fire, with eyes of liquid brown. Demetria was just the opposite, with hair like black silk and eyes of rain water blue.

"Lily" whispered Marisol "I am sorry for behaving that way with you earlier I do not know what became of me." Lily closed her eyes at the apology then opened them wide.

"Oh Mari I am sorry as well. It seems what Signora Richardson taught us went through one ear and out the other."

At that Marisol smiled and hopped up. "Are we again friends?"

"And sisters as well." Lily finished. Hugging Mari Lily felt better, happy, serene, but she did not forget her black sea in the sky. She hungered for more, she wanted to reach out and touch it to see if she would fall deep deep down and never come out. With a flip of her hair Lily let go of her sister. Marisol grinned at Lily then Demi. She didn't think she should tell her sisters about the black for fear that Marisol would go back to thinking she was a freak, and she didn't want that. So she would keep it to herself.

Later on that night, Lily was again in her garden surrounded by flowers and holding a book. Her bangs completely covered her eyes but she paid it no mind, she wasn't really reading anyway. She just sat, accompanied by her friends the lilacs and lilies. The sky was blue again but she found herself staring at it with narrowed eyes trying her hardest to make it black again. When it became apparent that it wasn't going to turn black she looked away. And she saw it again. Whatever was it and why was there no picture to it? She heard a light snap and pulled her eyes away from the vision. She wasn't sure when it started. A figure stood in front of her. He was elegantly dressed with long black silky hair and dark eyes. Instead of asking if he was lost or looking for someone she said "your eyes" they were the same colour black she had seen in the sky. The same sea, that same black abyss. The man stared at her. "You" he said in a contemptuous voice. It was then she felt something coming from him. Power. She was drawn to him whatever he was because surely he was no human. Then she felt that power hit her like a ton of bricks as if probing her. "Excuse me!" she exclaimed "That was very rude, you should ask my permission to send waves of your power at me not just do it. And futhermore what are you doing in my garden?" His gaze didn't leave hers as he spoke

"I sensed you." He said in a different voice now. "I was drawn to your glamour." The frown dropped from her face in an instant and was replaced by a soft smile.

"And I saw you." she said. She didn't know why, but the power surrounding him made her so much more comfortable speaking with him. He slowly sat on the bench. She stared down. "You have power I can feel it you get it by taking… souls? The power in our veins" she trailed off then laughed looking back at him. "I am sorry, You must be so confused, I am confused I confuse myself all the time..." She trailed off as he continued to stare at her. She wasn't nervous, it was as if a warm blanket of security was thrown over her by him, keeping her warm and unafraid. "Some say I talk in riddles,"

"No, I understand you perfectly." She glanced back up at him. It didn't occur to her that she should be frightened, he was a strange man in her family garden whom she decided was not human at all, but she was ok with that.

"Of course you do. How could you not? Your eyes I think they are beautiful. When I saw them they took over my whole world." The last part she said under her breath. Of course he heard her

"And you saw them how?"

"My mind, you of course know."

"You are psychic?" She felt a warmth start in her stomach and expand up her spine. It was the first time she had heard that word out loud.

"Yes." She said shyly and glanced at him through her lashes.

"Well, since I am no psychic I've yet to see your eyes. Mine seem to be of interest to you. I hardly think it's fair," His voice was doing strange things to her, making her want to go to him and breath him in forever.

"They are a bit odd." She said softly

"I have seen many odd things before." He replied. Hearing those words made her blush then she was lifting her bangs. He stared into a swirl of colours. Dominant grey like angry clouds, midnight blue a story to be told, and oak green like leaves. Fresh green leaves. Three brilliant colours. Their eyes locked. Neither had ever been ones to back down. Her whole universe was filled with darkness while his tumbled with light.

"May I ask your name?" His voice was shaky as a baby bird.

"Liliana Bianchi. May I ask yours?" He chuckled softly

"Damon Salvatore." They both smiled. Their eyes still locked

"I should like to stay Liliana, may I?" He had no idea what was making him say this, but he went with it.

"If you wish it and please, call me Lily."

"If you wish it, Lily."

 **And I've re-edited chapter one because again, I was hit with inspiration and knew it could be better.**


	2. Can You Manage?

Lily sat on her bed the balcony doors open the wind blowing steadily. She felt very warm and happy, and the reason made her blush. Damon, her guardian. The man she had met in the garden the day before was an enigma. And oh what beautiful eyes he had! And the rest of him was quite handsome as well. Slowly Lily got up and slipped into her robe. The sun was out today and she wanted to go for a walk in the gardens. Perhaps Damon might be there again and they could continue their talk.

Damon was resting in a tree a sleek black crow. he was well fed and a little bored. Unintentionally his mind went to Lily. She was a beautiful girl. Her eyes were amazing, and that blond hair. He hadn't see hair that blond since Katherine. With a shake of his head he stopped thinking of the German girl. It was no use pining over her anymore, she was dead. He refocused his thoughts on Lily. She was only a child but seemed more mature than an adult. And she had visions, more importantly a vision of him Why? She led him to her, he was going to continue on his way, but she led him to her home, to the garden so they could meet. This was a sign, he felt something for her, the need to protect her, to be there for her, nuture her mind, teach her right from wrong. He grinned to himself at the thought. As if he had any knowledge of right and wrong. But there was something more. More than a need to protect, it was more like- love. No, of course you don't love her, not even a little bit. You feel affection for her but that is it. Caught in a arguement with himself, he didn't notice a little blond child walking right underneath the tree until her humming reached his ears. The crow looked down and cocked his head. Lily was walking, no more like floating across the stone path in her garden her hair down on her shoulders. He wanted to speak with her so he did. Lily sat on an intricately curved bench and looked up into the sky her eyes shining. Her eyes found his in the sky and she gasped.

"Damon is that you?" she whispered and as if on cue the crow flew out of the tree and landed, a grown man just off to the right of Lily in the bushes. She stood happily and went to him

"Hello Lily"

"I knew you would come" she replied as he took her hand and kissed it. She blushed and pulled her hand back quickly. He smirked to himself and sighed with longing as the red in her cheeks made his gums tingle.

"Did you" he asked ignoring the feeling. He decided yesterday that he would not feed from her. She was worth more than that. Lily nodded. She seemed happy, excited to see him, though Damon couldn't blame her.

"I know it is early, but I wanted to know, why did I see you? I've never met you before, and you are a vampire." She whispered the last part but stared at him with bold eyes. He had just been pondering that. she continued "And if you're a vampire, how can you be my guardian angel?"

"Vampires make the best guardian angels, don't you think?" He countered with a smirk. Lily blushed heavily.

"I suppose so," She lowered her eyes to the ground "But I don't know any other vampires, how am I to be sure you are all guardian angel material."

"Oh we aren't, but I'm an acception." He flashed his teeth at her. Lily shivered visibly at his comment. It gave him a twinge of satisfaction, seeing her eyes widen in fear. Perhaps she wasn't as strong as he thought she might be.

"I am not weak Damon Salvatore! I was merely thinking." startled at her outburst Damon took a step back and raised his brows

"I was obviously mistaken Lily I apologize." Where did that come from, she could here his private thoughts even thoughts he hadn't really thought of. "What were you thinking?" She lowered her eyes again this time in embarrassment

"I am sorry about that, my temper isn't the best Damon." She turned in a full circle so she was facing him again. "I was thinking that it was all in a rush, seeing you and wanting you so badly to be my guardian, I wanted you in my life." He watched her as her eyes met his again fierce but gentle.

"And what about now Lily, do you regret your answer." she chuckled at this

"I should given the age difference but no I do not Damon I would love for you to watch over me. But if I may ask what ever are you protecting me from?"

'Life' he wanted to say but he did not. Scaring her would not settle well and he didn't want to risk another outburst.

"Lily I can't say I know, I said it in the heat of the moment" she laughed and it was like crystals sparkling in the sun, beautiful. Finally she sobered and looked around the garden "Which flower do you favor the most?"

"Well I thought you would have known, lilies of course." It was Damon's turn to laugh. She had wit he'd give her that. She looked up into the sky again and suddenly her eyes went blank. Damon stared at her mesmerized as her blank face stared through the sky, past the sun past the stars into her own little world. when she came back she was smiling though the smile looked a bit sad. "My Papa is will be coming home soon, I haven't seen it yet but I know I will." She twirled around the garden. Of everyone her father was the one who understood her the most, whenever he saw her having a vision he would just laugh and say 'I see my little girl is in her own little world' she loved him for that. He didn't shy away from her like her mother and siblings when it was happening. "Oh Damon you have to come, I know we only just met but I feel as if I've known you my whole ten years, you must come, I'll introduce you to Mother and you can make nice, I don't think it will matter that you are a vampire, they will love you anyway. Well not that I'm going to tell them, that wouldn't be smart Mother would have a fit." At that Damon turned to her and stopped her from twirling.

"Mother?" Damon wasn't planning on being introduced to her family. He was more of dark shadows kind of vampire. She giggled in his arms then broke away from him and sat on the bench

"Damon if you are to be my guardian angel then you must be introduced to my family it's only fair." her lashes fluttered innocently. Oh she had all her innocence, no devil could have tainted her with the visions, she was born with a gift. Damon let out a breath as she crossed her arms impatiently "Well what to you think Mr. Salvatore shall I introduce you?" It would give Damon an excuse to be near Lily and watch over her. From what he had no idea but the thought of being with her made a thrill go through him.

"That would be delightful Miss Marie" She gave him a sly look

"Mind you sir, it is only to introduce you, after that you have to do the rest. Can you handle that?" Damon's dark eyes lit up with humor and he knelt in front of her.

"I can handle anything, trust me Lily." Her lips curved up into a smile

"Alright then thank you." She

"Liliana, are you out here?" She turned to face Damon but he was already gone. She shook her head and stood patiently waiting for her sister to come into view. When Marisol did she was frowning. "Liliana you know Mother doesn't want you running off to the garden without asking." She took Lily's hand in hers and led her back toward the house.

"I woke and needed fresh air." Marisol just shook her head with a small laugh and yanked once more on her sister's hand.


	3. I've Fallen for You

When they got back into the house her mother was standing in the foyer, looking worried

"Liliana, what have I told about running off so early in the morning?" She grabbed her by the shoulders roughly and began rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "You are freezing cold. Where did you go?"

"I didn't go running off, I only went out in the garden." Her mother shook her head in exasperation

"Oh Liliana I don't know what I am going to do with you forever exploring that garden. What is so different today from how it was yesterday?" She brushed Lily's bangs out of her eyes. Her own were changing, from sky blue with worry to dark blue with something much worse than worry. Lily knew that look. It was a rare look, one that came about after her father went away for work. It meant many things, so many tiny things but there seemed to always be one meaning behind it. Lily immediately went to soothe her mother. She shrugged her arms off and intertwined their fingers together

"You know I plant flowers all the time, and must pick just as many. And there is always something new to discover out there." Her mother squeezed her fingers back.  
"New, besides Foxglove and Vervain. Why ever would you plant that?" Lily just smiled

"For protection." Her mother sighed and let go of her hands  
"Just be careful Liliana, it is getting late into the afternoon. Signore Marchetti will be arriving soon." She began ushering Lily towards her maid. Lily dug her heels into the floor.

"What do you mean? He is back in Florence?" Excitement began to compete with the golden feeling Damon left inside of her. Signore Marchetti was a close friend to Signore Bianchi. They'd grown up together in a small village just outside of Florence. He had a son whom Lily was certainly fond of. They were the same age. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Her mother laughed.

"You were busy running round the garden. He won't be here for a while longer anyway Clara will prepare you." She looked to Clara, who sprang into motion immediately. She pulled Lily away from her mother and toward the stairs again.

"Wait, mother is he bringing Malachi?" Signora Marie just shooed her away and Lily went.  
Upstairs Lily was thrown in the bath and scrubbed pink. The water wasn't exactly cold, but it wasn't a relaxing hot either. She was shivering in her dressed as Clara pulled her hair up in a peach ribbon to match the dress. Thoughts of Malachi and Damon raced through her mind. How wonderful it was, to see the two of them on the same day. It was like fate started her off early and it would be smooth sailing from here. Her guardian demon and a friend so close she thought of him as a brother both together, both happy. Making her happy. All that was missing was her father. she looked up at her maid, who was almost finished smoothing her curls  
"Clara, have you heard anything about my father?" Clara fluffed her dress out and trilled her tongue  
"Well not in many words, but Signore Marchetti almost always comes around to see your father. And I heard he would be here for a time. Perhaps he knows more about your fathers return than anyone." She pulled Lily backward so she could see her face. "Don't you think?" Lily nodded and gave her a sweet smile though a tiny seed of jealousy creeped into her belly, that Signore Marchetti might know more about her father than her own visions, which had been silent for a while. Clara let her go so she could look in the mirror. The dress looked nice on her, it was as slim as she was and flared out right at her feet to give her the ability to walk. "You'll have to come downstairs to greet Signore Marchetti with your sisters and mothers." Lily tugged on her hair until her hangs flopped over her eyes. She heard Clara make a quick irritated noise with her tongue but didn't respond.

"Why not have Signore Marchetti meet us? There is much more anticipation." Then she did turn "unless Malachi is coming with him here."

"Come along and find out." Lily looked back at the mirror; a girl stared back at her, a bright smile on her lips.

"I'll be right down." She waited till her maid was gone down the hallway before she spun back to the mirror. Oh it was so nice of Signore Marchetti to visit today. There was always so much to do-  
Lily gasped and saw her eyes widen like saucers. Damon was also supposed to come round or introduce himself some way. How would he be able to do that, if she was entertaining with mother. She swooped her hangs up to clasp her forehead. How would she be able to explain to Damon that today wasn't the right time. She hurried over to her balcony and threw the doors open. The sun poured in like rain, momentarily blinding her. She squinted and stepped further out. Her bedroom overlooked the front yard and the small stream that tumbled past on its way to the Arno. Her garden was off On the west side of the house, expanding past the thick close together trees. 'Dark stranger, where are you?' She thought her eyes scanning best she could the landscape with the sunlight staring at her. She blinked and looked away when there was no response. As if he would respond. He was a powerful vampire, and  
She only a funny little girl who sometimes got pictures in her head. She moved back inside and closed the doors with a snap. She heard a bell coming  
Faintly from down the hall then Clara calling

"Lily, Lily you must come down!" She shook the disappointment from her head and grabbed her shoes.  
By the time she arrived downstairs her mother and sisters were all dressed and poised in the sitting room.

"Lily your shoes."

"I know I know." She mumbled then went to sit and put them on. Her sisters both looked too excited for words but Marisol did manage to speak.

"When will they arrive mother?" Giselle placed a hand on her daughters arm to calm her

"Soon my dear."

"How long?" Lily asked again

"For as long as they want." No sooner had the words left her lips when they heard the sound of a carriage approaching. Lily sprang up and over to the window.

"They're here!" Her sisters joined her at the glass, excited chatter exploding from their lips like fireworks. The carriage was dark blue and the horses that pulled it were each a pretty cream colour. Thoughts of Damon fled her mind and all she could think about was Signore Marchetti and Malachi coming to visit. As soon as the carriage stopped in the courtyard, Lily hurried out of the room  
"Lily!" Her mother called and then followed. They caught up with her just outside the door. She was standing three feet from the door of the carriage. A footman was at the door and suddenly it was open and a man was crouched in the doorway. He stepped down and Lily stared up at him her eyes widening.  
"Signore Marchetti!" He was a tall man, taller even than her father whom Lily thought was the biggest man in the world. His hair was dark brown and fell over his forehead in disarray, his eyes the colour of burnt sugar. He smiled wide and bowed his head  
"Miss Lily," Lily embraced him throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing as tight as she could. Signore Marchetti was like a father to her, since he was so close to her own. She felt her feet leave the ground and then she was spinning. She laughed then was set down "how are you?"  
"Just fine thank you. Is Malachi in there?" Giselle stepped forward with Marisol and Demetria right behind her. Signore Marchetti held out his hand for her and she took it. "My my Giselle, you are looking magnificent." The woman laughed and allowed him to kiss her cheeks.  
"Benedict it is always so nice to hear your compliments even though I know you jest." He made a noise of disbelief  
"Giselle!" Lily tuned them out as she made her way closer to the carriage. She could make out a small figure still inside. He was propped up against the other door his legs dangling from the seat. He was snoring lightly. Lily peeked her head inside  
"Awaken sweet prince." She whispered into the small space. Her voice seemed to echo and slide on the wind. Malachi's eyes opened slowly as Lily found herself gazing into The prettiest green eyes she'd ever known. They stared back at her, at first sleepy and not aware then slowly recognition filled them and then excitement  
"Lily my fairy princess!" Malachi sprang up and the two hugged. He let go first and beamed "I've missed you Lily. When Father told me we were coming here I couldn't sleep for days." Lily pulled him out of the carriage by his arm.  
"You've know for days? I only just found out." As they hopped from the carriage Giselle held up a hand. Lily started violently and stepped back against Malachi who let out a huff of breath.  
"Liliana you know not to do that." Signore Marchetti laughed  
"It's alright Giselle, I told Malachi to wake up. In fact it was rude of him to be asleep when we arrived." He gave his son a look and Malachi nodded his head  
"Of course Father, I apologize Signora Marie," Lily waited till her mother accepted his apology then continued to drag Malachi toward the house.  
"Let's all go in, Paul is preparing lunch." Giselle said. Benedict held his arm out for her and they went back inside. "Liliana do share Malachi with your sisters. He is a guest of the Maries. " Lily and Malachi laughed  
"Yes Mother, come Malachi I must show you the garden." And with that they were off. Marisol and Demi shared a look of exasperation for their sister then followed.  
They spent the entire evening in the garden. Once Malachi saw it his eyes lit up like stars and he went immediately to play in the dirt as any boy would. Lily sulked for a while before her sisters reminded her they could still play. They played hide and seek and tag. They picked apples from the orchard and raced just to the edge of their estate as the sun was setting to watch the sky touch the earth. Lily always thought it was so beautiful, even without the storm clouds. At sunset when colours would appear in the sky and stretch to their fullest against blue. The girls and their maids sat out on blankets and watched. Before the sun completely disappeared Lily went back to check on Malachi. Clara fussed at her for going the long way. He was no longer digging in the dirt but playing with a round ball. It looked hard and solid and he was throwing it up and then catching it between his hands.  
"What is that?" Malachi looked up and caught the ball as it came back down.  
"It's a croquet ball." Lily tilted her head  
"What do you do with it?"  
"You play croquet." He then began to teach her the rules of the game. Clara watched them play one round then ushered them inside.  
"Dinner will be soon, I must get you washed." The children giggled as they were away.

The next day Lily was up early pattering around her room and humming a song. She was in her slip and satin socks, her long hair hanging over both shoulders. The sunlight streamed through her balcony doors creating sunbeams on her floor and bed sheets. The night before had been entirely fun. Lily couldn't remember having such fun in a long time. But Malachi brought it back for her. She went to rummage in her wardrobe for a dress and stopped when she heard a loud crack against her balcony door. Lily jumped in alarm and spun around. The doors remained closed but Lily saw something shining on the ground. Slowly she went to the balcony and peeked out. A crow sat on the ledge staring at her through the glass with deep black eyes. Lily smiled  
"Damon, I'm glad you're here. Have you seen our guests?" The crow cocked his head and let out a loud croak. "Then you will have to." She looked behind him at the sun "I have to go but later we will discuss how to introduce you to my family." The crow croaked again and flapped his wings. He took off in a flurry of feathers. Lily finished dressing then went downstairs. The servants were stationed around the house, watering plants, ironing drapes, and preparing the dining room for breakfast. Lily frowned. She must have been up earlier than she thought if they were still preparing. With a shrug Lily wandered into the drawing room and grabbed a book. She wondered how Damon would make himself known to her family. He couldn't actually come out and tell them he was her dark angel. Lily smiled to herself and sank into a fluffy chair.  
And that was a surprise to Damon, her telling him she knew about his nocturnal activities. She had suspected from his own power that he wasn't normal then when he had probed her she knew he wasn't human. She had read up on vampires while visiting her uncle Claude in France. There was a false wall beside his bookcase in the library and she'd accidentally found it. Lily opened the book and began to read. She was only on chapter one when the vision hit. She saw gold and blue. She gasped out loud her hand coming up to clutch her head; the book fell with a this to the floor. A feeling of euphoria and pleasure soared up from her belly into her throat filling her to the brim. She sat back into the chair and groaned. Having a vision was never pleasant. She saw her front entryway lit up like a Christmas tree and felt about a hundred people pressing in on her mind. They were talking and laughing holding flutes of champagne. So there was a party coming soon. But for what? Despite the headache she pushed through the jumble of people to find one familiar face. It felt like she was moving through molasses but she found one. She almost screamed when she saw him and immediately was pulled from the vision. Heart hammering in her chest she stood.  
"Oh God!" Tears pricked her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. She was so...happy. The vision woke something inside of her, she felt like singing. With a sigh of relief she hurried out of the room. She needed to tell someone of the news. Someone who knew of her visions and wouldn't judge her. Mother and her sisters were out of the question, Damon wasn't here, and Malachi...Lily hoped Malachi never found out.

She went to see Paul. Paul was her favorite cook, he always let her taste what ever he was cooking and was the only one who knew of her visions apart from her family.

"Good morning Paul" she greeted as she hopped up on the counter. He hissed for her to get down then kissed her forehead

"Good morning Flower Child, what are you doing up so early?" Lily shrugged  
"I couldn't sleep any longer and besides I thought it was later than it is." Paul began to roll the dough for bread.  
"Ah, and how are you treating your mothers guests. You haven't bombarded them with flowers and strange riddles have you?" Lily grinned saccharine at him.  
"Oh Paul, you know I am always a lady." He tapped her on the nose with a flour covered hand  
"Good, Any new visions?" He and her father were the only ones she didn't mind talking of her visions to. Well- she thought; now she could talk to Damon about them. Lily nodded

"Actually yes but it is a secret, I can't tell anyone." Paul pretended to pout

"Oh Flower Child you can tell me anything, you know I wouldn't tell a soul." Lily stared him in the eye pulling her bangs away so that he could see hers full on.

"Only if you promise Paul." she finally answered in a soft voice. he looked around and nodded

"On my honor as a cook I promise not to tell a soul of what you are about to tell me."

"Alright, I saw Papa! He is coming home in two weeks time and we are to celebrate his return." Paul started to smile until it took up his whole face.

"Oh that is exciting! We have waited for your father to come home for months and you saw it, how did he look?" Lily smiled and took a little pastry from the counter and bit into it.

"Like i remember, young, handsome and totally in love with me. He was smiing at me and hugging me. I knew he missed me I just knew it." She took another bite then looked around the kitchen. Pots were steaming with boiling water and food. She could smell what was for breakfast. She knew that in the afternoon, after everyone was awake she and her sisters would go into town, perhaps with Malachi as well. She was looking forward to it. Suddenly she blanked out. A harsh light a loud sound, a shrill scream and wood crashing followed by excruciating pain. So much pain why was there so much oh make it stop. Her head started pounding and a light flashed from the back of her mind to the front blocking her view of anything worth seeing which was a lot. Wood breaking, tearing, and ripping apart. A loud whining sound. What was going on she didn't like this vision one bit it hurt much more than the ones of her family. oh make it stop make it STOP!

"Lily get up Lily are you alright" She opened her eyes. She was on her back, blinking up at the ceiling. The cooks and servants watched her anxiously. "Hey Flower Child are you okay." Confused, her eyes darted all around before she nodded and triedto stand. Paul helped her up keeping her steady.

"I'm fine I just felt faint is all my mother needn't know a thing" She finished sternly looking around at them all.

"Yes Miss Liliana"

"Of course Miss Liliana"

"Not a word Miss" Lily nodded her thanks then leaned against the counter her palm on her head

"What did you see Lily" Paul asked she shook her head

"I dont exactly know Paul it was all so sudden. There are sometimes almost flashes, images.. All I know is that I now have a raging headache."

"Why not lie down then" She waved the idea away

"No no I couldn't I have things to do today but I'm fine Paul honest." He gave her a skeptical glance then shrugged

"Have it your way but if you feel the least bit faint you will lie down. Or I'll go straight to your mother!"

"Yes I promise" she said keeping her fingers crossed. When she got out of the kitchen she went back upstairs. Her family was just waking up, her mother already standing over a servant and chattering in French about how the flowers should be arranged.  
"Good morning mother." Giselle glanced up and smiled

"Good morning Cherie," she kissed her cheeks "Signore Marchetti is going into town today on business, Ive asked him to escort you and your sisters to the market."

"Will Malachi come too." Giselle led Lily down the hall

"No no, he has his studies to be concerned with, which reminds me." She looked down at Lily sternly "You as well will be tutored this afternoon. I will not have an uneducated daughter, you've shirked your lessons for the last time." Lily nodded, complacent.

Once Malachi was awake and breakfast was had, they busied themselves with music lessons and art. Lily loved to draw and had hundreds of papers with sketches plastered to her walls and hidden under old dresses in the trunk at the foot of her bed. Malachi snuck into their room and poked fun at Lily for not wanting to show them to him.

"Lily it's time to go Ava says to get ready. Signore Marchetti will be leaving soon." Lily dropped her blanket and stood

"Alright," Lily followed the two of them out of the den and to the entry hall. Ava was waiting for them with a basket and three cloaks.

"It's a bit cold so you must wear these." Demi went forward happily and slipped into her cloak while the older girls took theirs and flung them on. Ava ushered them out the door with specific instructions from their mother to look after them at all times. Benedict was already by the carriage and he helped each girl in before throwing himself in after. Marisol and Demi sat quietly while Ava watched the scenery from the window. It was so quiet Lily couldn't stand it. She looked at Benedict and smiled  
"What business are you attending to in town Signore?"  
"Liliana, it is not polite to ask." Ava scolded her but Benedict shook his head  
"It's alright Ava, well dear, I've business partners in town and there is a meeting I must attend. It concerns banking." He gave a hearty laugh "you are learning mathematics yes? Well banking has to do with money and numbers. Twice a month I see my accountant and he figures out what was sold and what was bought." He tapped her knee "Essentially he keeps my business afloat." Lily stared at him in fascination.  
"Wow, I'd like to see." He shook his head  
"I couldn't possibly introduce you to my partners, you are a child, a girl child and that just wouldn't be appropriate." Lily frowned  
"But-"  
"Liliana, that's enough." Ava said and Lily sat back with a huff..  
"Alright," the carriage rolled through Florence, the horses clacking along the cobblestone heavily. When they reached the center of town the carriage stopped and Benedict stepped out first. He helped the girls out then bid them farewell. It was rare that the girls went out into town, but when they did Marisol and Demi ran straight for the sweet rolls while Lily wandered to a bookshop. She selected three new books and paid for them only a coin. Then she sat to read. The girls stayed out for an hour, Ava had to chase them down in order to get them back to the carriage. They were not old enough to be introduced to society properly but because their father was away,so much Giselle allowed them more freedom. Demetria was standing near the carriage playing with the skirt of her dress while Marisol talked with friends she'd met up with.  
"We will wait for Signore Marchetti and then return to the house." Ava announced. Lily reached the horses. They were brown with shiny even coats, She always admired them, the majestic creatures they were. She reached out and touched the side of ones face. He neighed at her and pushed her hand. She giggled and continued to stroke it's fur. A loud piercing noise struck the air like lightning followed immediately by a screech. Lily's horse shrieked and reared back. She gasped and stumbled backward. Someone screamed as Lily fell to the ground. She felt her elbows bruise and hissed in pain. The horse whinnied again and threw it's legs forward, toward Lily's face. She covered her face instinctively and waited for the pain she would surely endure but it never came. Slowly, Lily peeked out from behind her fingers. Se was no longer beneath a raging horse but far across from the carriage. She saw Signore Marchetti holding the horses reins.  
"Whoa there," he yelled and pulled on them sharply. If it wasn't Signore Marchetti who'd saved her, then who? She looked up to see who was cradling her and gasped. Eyes as black as ebony pierced hers, making her all around weak again.  
"Damon," she whispered  
"Hello angel." Then he looked away from her and called "It's alright Benedict, I've got her." Her eyebrows furrowed up at the use of Signore Marchetti's first name and she looked back at Damon  
"But..." But he was already lowering her to her feet. She swayed and clutched his cloaked arm to steady herself. Her sisters came rushing over.  
"Lily! Are you alright?"  
"Oh Lily!" Demetria threw her body at her sobbing already. "That horse just went mad! It almost killed you!" Demetria squeezed her so tight she couldn't breathe  
"I'm fine Demi calm down." She wiggled out of her arms and patted her head. The girl sniffled like a baby. Benedict came over as well.  
"Damon, thank God you were here. I don't know how I would explain to her mother if she'd been hurt."  
"You know each other?" It came out without a thought but Benedict only hugged her to him. Then he seemed to remember he was on the street with other people milling about and composed himself  
"Uh yes, may I introduce you all to my business partner, Damon Salvatore." He looked relieved and patted his forehead with a handkerchief. "Damon, I'm sure Liliana is very grateful to you,"  
"Oh yes I am, in fact I'm so grateful I think we should have him round for dinner. It's only right."  
"Yes!" Demi exclaimed "that would be excellent." Just like that her tears were gone and she looked at Ava with hope in her eyes "please Ava, he did save my sister."  
"You needn't worry Ava, if Signore Marie has any issue I will take all the blame." Ava gave it a thought then nodded  
"We'll take my carriage then." Damon said and pointed to a large black carriage. His horses were pitch black with the same coloured eyes. Lily could feel her guardians eyes on her as she walked close to her sisters and Ava. It was going to be a long ride. 


	4. The Party

"Papa!" Lily raced to her father and threw herself into his arms. When she felt his hands encircle her waist she held on tight. Lily felt his deep chuckle rumble in his chest and squeezed him tighter. Her nerves had been a wreck all day, waiting for her father. Malachi teased her, but she ignored him, to excited to even give him the look she' inherited from her mother. It was approaching evening when the sound of clomping horses was heard outside the open window. Lily launched out of her seat and was over to the window in a heartbeat. Her family carriage was coming up the drive steadily until it reached the courtyard. Lily dashed to the front door, almost colliding with her mother. Giselle was flushed and also too excited to admonish Lily on running in the house. Once Marisol and Demi caught up the four females walked through the opening door and outside to greet Signore Bianchi. Malachi and Signore Marchetti were also there.

"I've missed you my pet." Signore Hanson Bianchi hugged his favorite daughter close to his chest. she inhaled his scent. He was a man who stood around 6'0"; tall for his time. His hair was the same sun coloured blonde as Lily's and just as curly. His eyes, which were so very blue, filled with warmth as he gazed down at his daughter.

"Oh Papa it's been simply hell without you." She looked up with an impish smile "Pardon my language." He laughed with her and kissed her again. Then he set her down and hugged his two other daughters who buried their faces in his jacket. Giselle was crying softly and when it was her turn to hug her husband she did so, throwing herself at him and sobbing her heart out. After a tearful reunion, Giselle called to the kitchens for them to prepare dinner while Hanson had a chat with Benedict about business before he sat by the fire with Demetria on his lap and Lily and Marisol sitting in front of him. Lily stared up at him with adoration in her eyes and "Papa I am so glad you are home. our garden is very beautiful, I kept it up for you just as I promised. I dreamed about your return, papa. I've had it in my head for atleast a week now." He chuckled and kissed Demi on her cheek when she pulled on a piece of his hair.

"Did you love? I'm glad your dreams have been showing you things." Marisol pasted a dark look on her face, making her look ugly

"Liliana no!" Her voice was high and cautious; as if their father didn't know about her visions.

"Now Marisol your sister affords you courtesy the least you can do is give it back." Marisol shook her head and gazed at Lily with a disaproving look on her face.

"Mother told her not to. And besides, what if Signore Marchetti were to hear you, or Malachi. They're only in the next room." Signore Bianchi stroked his blonde mustache and held his hand out to his eldest daughter. She took his hand.

"That's utter nonsense Marisol, Signore Marchetti has far better things to do than listen in on our conversation. And Malachi will believe we are playing a game." His voice grew softer "Lily has as much a right to tell me what her dreams have told her as you do."

"Well you see I don't make it a habit to talk to nothing." Lily started to say something but her father forestalled her.

"I won't have any arguments, I am home now." He sat back and pulled Demetria with him. Then he smiled at Lily and said casually "Darling I've heard of late, you have found yourself in the company of a savior." Lily giggled at the word and tried not to blush

"Yes and that is his name Papa, Damon Salvatore; he saved me and we have befriended him. He is a new partner of Signore Marchetti. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes I understand that your mother has invited him to join in on our festivities." Lily nodded and put on her innocent eyes.

"Oh I hope that is alright Papa, we do owe him more than we can give. He saved my life, the only way I can thank to truly thank him would be to give him one." Hanson tilted his head in thought

"Salvatore, I haven't heard of him; where is his family home?"

"I believe here in Florence, but he has no family. They have all perished and so he runs his estate on his own. He is only twenty. We are in his debt papa," With a finalized nod Hanson lifted Demetria from his lap and set her on the ground with her sisters.

"Yes you are right Liliana, We are in Mr. Salvatore's debt. To be master of an estate at such a young age; it's terrible for one to lose his family. We must have him round soon." Lily hopped up with a happy squeal.

"Oh but he will be papa! Signore Marchetti does business with him as I mentioned earlier and he's been round mostly everyday now. Though, he usually comes to entertain mother and see us."

"Us you mean you Lily" Marisol said standing as well. Lily ignored her tone and instead smiled

""Well I suppose so." Hanson laughed

"Then it's settled, we will call on Mr. Salvatore tomorrow, and then invite him to the party."

When it was time for bed Hanson tucked them in. He spent enough time with Marisol and Demetria to make sure they were asleep then went to Lilys' room so that they could speak. He ordered a servant to bring her a glass of coconut milk, just as he always did then sat at her side. When her servant returned with the glass, she took it with thanks and sipped it nonchalantly. "Goodnight Papa" she said once she was finished and tried to pull her blanket to her chin. He stopped her

"Oh no you are not getting out of it that easy." She frowned

"What do you mean?" Hanson raised a brow

"You have never been so interested in conversation before Lily. It's alright, you can tell me."

"I saw you" she whispered and then covered her face. He took her hands and pulled them away

"And" she gave him a confused look.

"What else are you talking about" He smiled slowly and let go of her hands. She sat up, there was nothing else she was hiding from him, unless he was talking about-

"Your savior, did you tell him you saw me as well. Have you seen him?" She opened her mouth to deny it but couldn't get the words to come out They felt stuck in her throat. Slowly she nodded then looked back up at him with guilt in her eyes.

"I lied, I met him in our garden, but mother wouldn't understand and she would send him away. She believes I'm cursed."

"Your mother doesn't believe you are cursed Lily pad. She worries for you, as do I. Your gift is like none we've ever heard of. She is frightened that if people hear of it, they would take you away. We don't want that." Lily stared down at her blankets, memorizing the swirling pattern like it was her task.

"I know, I'm sorry." Her father slid his hand under her chin, she could feel the callouses on his fingers that came from his job. He forced her to look into his eyes.

"Did you tell him about your visions." She felt herself nodding

"Yes, but he understands papa, and he would never tell a soul. I trust him, he is kind." She smiled faintly with a glance at her blanket again.

"If you trust him that is just fine, but I want you to be careful. A twenty year old gentleman, calling on a ten year old girl almost everday sounds questionable. If you are going to let this young man in on your secret, it means you must also let him into your heart and you are my little girl." Lily flushed to the roots of her hair and made an undignified noise. She knew what her father was saying without him needing to say it. He accepted Damon as her friend, a person like him who shared one of her deepest darkest secrets. He didn't ask her why or how that meeting in the garden had taken place, but he would surely be speaking to Damon Salvatore about it.

"Papa- no it isn't... you won't tell Mother, she will only try and run him off." Hanson kissed her forehead

"Of course I won't Lily your secret is safe with me, and Mr. Salvatore as well." She hugged him tight then gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Thank you Papa" she whispered before letting him go. He pat the covers then stood.

"Have sweet dreams Lily" And he blew out the candle.

In the dream she was with him, they were dancing and she felt like a princess. her golden hair was pulled up in large braids, her dress flowed around her, silk blue and gold with black strings. she felt so beautiful, so happy. her mind was clear, there was no constant pounding OR LIGHT flashing at all times on warning, just Lily and Damon. and oh how wonderful he looked. his long raven black hair swept his shoulders, his dark eyes were laughing and filled with...something but Lily was sure it was reflected in her eyes.

Only then did she realize that she was eye level with him. and her feet surely touched the ground, she was grown up and could easily dance with Damon. It was only a dream but Lily felt she could do anything. they were in a ballroom with many windows. She moved until she was more comfortable in his arms

"L'amo il mio piccolo angelo farà per sempre siamo" He whispered to her and Lily whispered back

"E l'amo il mio salvatore farà per sempre tengo il suo cuore mentre lei tiene il mio" he grinned and leaned toward her.

"Potere ho un bacio in modo che potrei dire che conservo le sue labbra"

"Solo se lei lo desidera il mio amore" He captured her lips and Lily felt warmth rushing out to all parts of her and her hands left his to tangle in his silky hair. They swayed in circles lost in their kisses, his mouth trailed kisses from her lips to her cheek down to her neck to her shoulder sliding down her arm to her wrist then all the way back up again. She had her eyes closed her head thrown back gasping with pleasure. She suddenly had the urge to crack a lid open and when she did she gasped herself into silence. Damon with his white fangs exsposed to her but he was staring with wide eyes, so innocent that Lily couldn't help but smile and when she did she felt something different about her gums.

She ran her tongue over her teeth curling it over the tips of her canines and was surprised to find her tongue bleeding when she pulled back. Fangs, she had fangs no doubt Damon gave them to her. Oh how she loved this dream. She would give up anything to be with Damon, if only he would see and feel what she was. As they danced she laughed with him. he spun her around and her eyes went everywhere taking in the room. nothing was out of order, she felt as if she had been here before and was just checking up on it and decided to have a private moment with Damon.

He was still dancing, twirling and lifting her expertly. When he turned her he disappeared from view and then the huge crow was there. Lily turned too and then she was no longer there. a slightly smaller white dove appeared. There was a huge FLASH of light, it would have blinded a normal human but the two only got their wings ready. The light grew bigger and seemed to turn gold right before their eyes. The black crow took off the dove following. They flew into the light which enveloped them into it's beauty. Faces began to flash in front of her.

Mother, Marisol, Demetria, Papa, Malachi...the faces surrounded her like a prison trapping her. the crow was no where to be seen. the dove was gone and in it's place was Lily. But not the grown woman, but the ten year old she was. she sat up staring at the faces. even as she watched their faces began to change. Turning paler and paler until they were nothing but shriveled prunes of people she loved. Then they exploded. She turned her face away from the contents spraying everywhere

"No Papa! Mother!" She screamed and stood, saturated in a thick red liquid. It smelled of copper; it tasted that way as well, it was on her lips in her mouth, down her throat, in her stomach. "No no come back" She shrieked and tried to go forward, but the blood was thickening and was become to hard to get through. "No Papa come back" She was sobbing now, the blood bath was getting higher soon she would drown in it. Why was this happening.

Where was Damon he promised to never leave her and if he did he would kiss...oh he had kissed her, and kissed her something delightful and then left. 'Oh please come back please please please.' She would believe he was there to protect her if he would save her from of this nightmare...she bolted up and into someones arms, sobbing.

"Sta bene il giglio l'ho presa, era solo un incubo ma sono qui e sarò sempre qui la proteggere"

"Sempre il mio Damon è per favore lì sempre, non potrei portarlo se lei dovrebbe partirmi per favore" And he rubbed her back kissing her hair as she shuddered and held him tighter. Her eyes stayed closed even though tears did not stop.

"Ho fermato il giglio dopo che abbiamo ballato ho pensato lei sarebbe bello lei era così felice che ciò che mai è successo?"

"Ho visto il Papà, la mia famiglia e morivano davanti a me Damon ho voluto risparmiarli ma poi il sangue del sangue-loro mi circondava, io il couldnt respira ed era nella mia bocca ed oh Damon!"

Damon frowned. That wasn't the way the dream was supposed to go. She was supposed to be happy, he was protecting her. Perhaps they were the visions, manifesting in a different way since he was blocking them for her, so that she didn't have to feel them jumbling in the back of her mind, so she would only have to concentrate on him and the two of them. He had made her a woman so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable about the kiss or nervous in anyway. Her mind was the mind of an adult why not her body? She sniffled and buried her face in his shirt. she switched back to english.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to be so upset"

"Don't apologize Lily. Now will you at least try to go back to sleep?" she pulled back from him and thought

"Only if you promise to stay, oh please Damon I can only sleep when I know you are here and aren't going to leave, we can be silent" She promised and finally he relented sitting back in the chair next to her bed. She laid back into her pillows and tried to close her eyes, but everytime she did she saw her family and tasted the blood. "Damon I can't sleep"

"Shh little Lily it's alright" she was absolutely terrified, she looked ready to cry again. She was shaking so bad. Slowly Damon sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. Lily instantly relaxed and gradually her shaking settled into tiny tremors. He rocked her in his arms and whispered to her. "Dormire il giglio che lei sentirà meglio nella mattina" she nodded and slowly closed her eyes. Her hair was so soft, it felt like he had taken liquid gold in his hands and was continually placing it from one hand to the other. He decided he loved it. When her breathing was even he started to get up, but like any other child she grabbed hold of him and didn't seem to want to let go. So Damon relaxed and closed his eyes.

Through the night Lily did not have another outburst and if possible held him tighter. She talked in her sleep as well. He chuckled at most of the things she said, for they made absolutely no sense and were oh so amusing. It wasn't until she said the words 'my savior' in a sleepy voice that Damon actually began to listen to her speak. He truly did care about Lily and he made sure he showed it. Damon watched her sleep, thinking how she looked so magnificent in blue and gold, and mouthwatering in red.

When she woke she felt a warm body against her back hers. confused at first she twisted her head to look. He looked like a shadow, dressed in all black, with his matching hair falling over his forehead. Damon, so he had stayed and held her. She sat up and stretched. Amazingly he still slept. her tremors started up again, but it wasn't residuals from her dreams; it was because there was a grown man in her bed and she had slept in his arms. She couldn't help the excited giggle that escaped her slightly parted lips. he started to stir. Lily sat back and watched with rapture as he woke.

"Buono Damon di mattina lei ha avuto un buono sonno che spero?" He smiled sleepily

"Oh sì il giglio anche migliore che era con lei." she turned bright red and looked away

"Yes and I'm the witty one hmm?" she got out of bed and pulled on her robe. Damon got up and stretched then went over to the window. "Will you come back later" He gave her a funny look and took her chin so that she had to look at him

"Why wouldn't I mio cara it seems foolish not to, there is a party." she laughed softly and pushed his hand off her chin. he walked over to the balcony ready to leave when she stopped him

"You did not give me my kiss Damon"

"Ah but I am not leaving you, I will always be watching over you, you just won't see me" She just waved him away. he blew her a kiss playfully and Lily blew him one. his brows went up at that so she smiled smugly. When he was gone she called for her servant and began getting ready. Once she was washed and dressed in a crushed blue dress, and her hair was a mass of pinned curls, she went downstairs ready for the day to begin. A lot was done that day, Hanson re-established why he was back home and for how long. He didn't want a big celebration, as he didn't think he was that important. A feast with his family, but Giselle would have none of it. She began to prepare immediately for the party and left Hanson with an amused look on his face. Hanson Bianchi was a very rich and powerful man. He had ties in the church and with society. He was on the city council and worked in the construction of buildings. He was going to make Florence greater than she already was.

Hanson went into town with Benedict and they took Malachi with them. Lily hardly thought Malachi's visit would be so unsatisfying. He was ten and was already a man, learning the business so that he could take over one day. He was gone from the house most days and when he returned he was whisked straight off to his studies. He and Lily found few minutes between their schedules to hide upstairs in one of the spare rooms and play quickly thought up games.

After breakfast she and her sisters went with Alyana and their mother to their Aunt Anastasie's in Siena. She and her husband lived on quite a large estate, that eventually gave way to a hill overlooking a small body of water. Lily always enjoyed visiting her aunt. She spoke with a heavy french accent, wore tons of rouge, and was round about the middle; so different from Lily's mother, who was thin with natural red cheeks and full blond hair. Aunt Anastasie also had the most lovely garden Lily had ever seen; with its long hedges, heavy fountain spewing water, and a view to kill. Each time she visited she would choose some part of the garden and draw it from the view on the hill. When they arrived Aunt Anastasie had them sit down to a meal, then they went outside to sit in the sun. WIth her servants manning the house and her husband away to the city, there was plenty of room for the girls to make the house their home. If not for the party that night, Signora Bianchi would have stayed at least a week with her sister. Lily went straight for the gardens, walking along almost aimlessly until she got to the slight hill looking over the trees and sat down in the grass. She stared at a flurry of trees pressing against the sky and thought how beautiful the sun looked from the hill. She pulled her sketch book out of her bag and a new pencil and began to draw. Her scratching was lost on the wind. She was nearly finished shading in the trees when Marisol plopped down beside her. Lily jumped and her pencil slid across the page, marking it with a thick black line.

"Lily whatever do you think you are doing out here all alone?" Lily shrugged

"I am drawing the landscape. You startled me enough to ruin it." Marisol leaned over her arm and studied the paper.

"Oh it doesn't look so bad, just scrub it out and it will be good as new."

"I suppose you're right. Just try not to distract me anymore. I'm almost finished" Marisol promised then leaned on Lilys shoulder. They sat quietly as Lily sketched and shaded meticulously. Marisol could hear Demetria and their cousins behind them playing tag among the hedges. Their shouts of laughter didn't seem to be reaching Lily, as she continued to draw without even a slight twitch. "Do you want to play Mari I'm sure you are bored to tears watching me draw." Marisol looked at her in surprise. She could hear the girls after all.

"Only if you play as well." Lily returned her gaze with one of curiousity.

"Alright, I'll play" She set aside her pad and stood. Her sister made a triumphant sound and grabbed her hand. Lily couldn't help but smile at her as she followed the girl. So while her boy cousins climbed trees and threw apples at each other, the girls played tag and raced around the gardens, Lily felt like the child she should be but obviously wasn't. It felt good.

Damon Salvatore was in trouble. He was developing feelings for the ten year old girl he had swore to look after. Why the hell had he stayed, once he realized she was only a child he should have left. Left Florence and taken her memory of him as well. It was too late now, her family knew about him. So far he'd been at their house almost every evening, under the ruse of being some important business man from Rome and visit with Lily. He watched her at all times amazed at how she walked, how she talked, every curve of her mouth, the fall of her blonde curls her full bangs. She was magnificent to him. He'd never had someone like her in his life, a sweet but fiery noble and kind girl, who didn't think he was a monster and wasn't so obsessed with his beauty. She was the angel, his angel. Damon sighed as he leaned his back against the wall. He was on the Salvatore estate, after his father died, all of his so called friends decided to take over. Damon himself took action. He would need a home to stay in while he was in Florence. So he took the house and kept a few servants to tend to the outside and in. It was a good move, the house was as it used to be and yet so different. His fathers room was now a parlor with crystal vases and comfty couches. On nights when he had supper over, he would take them into the parlor, sit them by the fire and talk. Then came the time for eating. That night he learned that blood wasn't easy to scrub out of the carpet. The reminder of that night made his veins twitch. He had to feed, he hadn't eaten in days his veins were on fire, dry and cracked. He needed to be refreshed the blood flowing like a river washing over his teeth down his throat feeling it burn, that liquid pleasure. His fangs came out; he had bitten his lip during his fantasy. oh god he so needed to feed.

The crow took off rocketing across the deep blue sky. He settled for the first fine blooded woman he saw. He didn't quite drain her dispite his hunger. He took from different women, until he was sated. He made the last woman forget he had ever been there then set off merrily down the street.

Demetria watched her older sisters run around the kitchens and through out the halls, their laughter trailing behind them like the ribbons on their dresses. They left their aunts early afternoon and arrived back in Florence on the hour. Immediately Signora Bianchi shuffled them off with Ava to begin preparations for the party. Over a hundred guests were going to be in their ballroom, dressed in bright flashy colours and holding the lastest gossip from Rome and Sicily. Lily rarely enjoyed hearing the snippets she did catch about who was in the Medici's court this week. She liked hearing of the painters and poets. That Shakesphere from England was just as fascinating as any new Catholic rules for the church in Rome. The kitchen was full of steam and smelled of roasted meat and sauce, reminding her of the reason behind such cintilating conversation.

"Enough Mari I feel ready to faint" she said laughing and trying to catch her breath at the same time. Marisol did the same clutching Lily's shoulder. It was late and the party was just about to start. All of Hanson's closes friends were coming as were family. The girls were told to go upstairs and get ready ages ago but they were still playing. Alyana came round again, clapping her hands together and pushing them all in a group

"Girls! if your mother sees you three down here still not dressed she'll have a right fit." Lily shrugged

"We'll be ready Ava don't worry" She shared a secret look with Marisol who forced herself not to laugh. Ava clucked her tongue at them then turned to Demetria

"Well will you for the sake of your mother, come and get dressed?" Demetria nodded and allowed the woman to lead her away. "You two had better stop playing around and come upstairs."

"Oh the one time that I am playing around and I get scolded how perfectly ironic." She rolled her eyes then took her sisters' hand "Well we should go get ready" Marisol nodded and the two followed the others. They parted with their maids at the top of the stairs. Lily was rushed into the tub and scrubbed until her skin shone pink. She glanced out the window and noticed the sun was starting to set. She really should have paid attention to the time. Imagine, Damon arriving to find she was not even dressed yet. She grimaced at the thought as her face was assaulted by a wash rag and a large smooth rock. Finished bathing, her maid let her choose a dress and slipped it over her head, over her shift. smoothing the dress she stood in front of her full length mirror staring into it. The dress looked nice on her. It was a soft pink and white and made of a muslim material. With the help of her maid, she braided her bangs back with the rest of her hair and slid a jeweled headband in place. A knock came to her door and once again without even waiting for her to answer Marisol burst in

"Oh Lily your dear Mr. Salvatore is here" Lily knocked her maids hand away in surprise and tried to ignore her nerves.

"He is? How do I look" Marisol ran pale eyes over her sister then said casually

"Wonderful, why is he your date?"

"Of course not why, I'll be just a moment." Marisol shrugged and left. Lily gave herself a once over before rushing out of the room. She hid right before the first bend in the stairs and knelt so that she could peek out through the bars. she saw Damon walking through the door at that moment. He was talking to her father smiling then he shook his hand and kissed her mothers. taking a deep breath Lily stood and started down the stairs. at that moment Damon looked up at her and beamed. She lost her breath. Oh how her heart beat for him. "Hello Mr. Salvatore" she said softly when she reached the bottom. he took her hand and kissed it

"Miss Lily, you look as beautiful as ever" she blushed

"Thank you sir" He chuckled at her reddened cheeks and chucked her under the chin.

"I am sure I told you to call me Damon" she shook her head

"No sir I believe it was I who told you to call me Lily, not the other way around." she rhendered him speechless, but not her father who chuckled

"I told you Damon she can be witty"

"Yes indeed she can" He kept his eyes on Lily and she bit her lip on a laugh. Hanson pat Lily on the head and stroked her cheek "Your eyes, I can see them." Hanson agreed jovially

"Exactly what I was thinking, my Lily has beautiful eyes. Men will look at her and see the mystery behind them." Damon nodded, his dark eyes raking over Lily's entire form like a hungry wolf. Hanson chuckled once more then turned to greet his new guests, who were still coming through the door. Lily clasped her hands behind her back and looked down. He still watched her until she looked back at him

"Would you, like to dance Miss Marie?" her face lit up and she nodded

"I would be delighted Mr. Salvatore." He took her hand and led her through the entrance to the ballroom. They were almost in the center of the room when he turned back to her and bowed, she curtsied and he took her hand and waist and they started to dance. They danced so well together just like in her dream. He turned her and pulled her closer than he should have her, but she was a child so it didn't matter. no scandel. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart thrum underneath her ear. It was much slower than her own yet they seemed to beat in sync. He was her angel, her guardian, a vampire perhaps centuries older than herself and wise beyond his youthful features. She knew no good would come out of admitting to him her crush. It was better left unsaid and untouched. She would just have to take his friendship, now and perhaps forever.


End file.
